Sora And Axel's Interview
Okay, if you're wondering what this is...me and my good friend Smartpup Chase76 originally did 5 stories for their backstory. So what we did was make this fun little interview thing with them talking about the key points of their past. The screen focuses in a rust colored fox with an X shaped scar on his forehead. ???-Ryder, is this thing working yet? Ryder-Yep, you're all set Sora! Sora-Okay! *under breath* Here we go... Axel- Don't worry Sora...I'm right here with you Sora-Thanks... Sora-Anyway, my name is Sora and I'm a member of the Paw Patrol! Axel- And my name is Axel and I am also a member of the Paw Patrol! Sora-And we're here too...*looks to the side* What are we doing here again? Matthew-We're having you talk about yourselves and about how you joined the Paw Patrol. Sora-Okay, but couldn't you just write a story about it? Me: Because that would be way too long Axel- Aww but Max Matthew-Just relax Axel. Axel- Ok Matt Sora-Anyway...where should we begin? Axel- Hmm...Good question Matthew-How about the day you joined and tell about what happened to this point. Sora-Wow, than this is going to be a while...so you might want to get comfortable, because it's a long story. Max: We got time Axel- Hopefully Sora-Okay, here we go. Axel- Yep Sora-First off, I'm 9 months old and Axel is 3 years old...and while we maybe young we've dedicated our lives to saving those in need. Axel- Because of what happened to us previously… Sora-You see...Axel's had a pretty tragic past...first his dad was a monster and treated him badly. Axel- Until one fateful day...I lost almost everything… Sora-*puts paw on his back* It's okay...a flood came and took his mom and dad...and he lost his baby brother in a box swept away. Axel- And then it after it was just me and my sister Angie for a while *Whimpers* And then I lost her Sora-...yeah. Max: And just how did you lose her Axel? Sora-I'll tell them... Axel- No…No I'll tell them Sora… Sora-You sure? Axel- Yeah, you see a few weeks after the flood me and my sister Angie were walking the streets looking for the box that was holding our baby brother. Sora-And...a dog catcher caught her and...killed her. Axel- *Nods and looks sadly at the floor* Sora-It's okay...I'm right here! Axel- Thanks Sora...I..I fought back as much as I could to try to get her back, but…I couldn’t do it! Sora-Yeah...he's been through a lot. Axel- And then she...she...she tried to shoot me, and take me away, but Angie got in front of me and she took her…and then I was alone...Very Alone… Sora-*looks at him* Axel- I know Sora...But I'm getting to that part! Sora-No, it's not that...It's just... Axel- Hmm..Then what is it? Sora-You got hurt... Axel- Oh...Yeah that…I...I got hit with the bullet, and then blacked out. Sora-Then a while later you got chased into the forest...right? Axel- Yeah...By a gang of foxes Sora-That's when me and Daddy saw him for the first time. Axel- Yeah they got me really good too! Sora-You want me to take over from here? Axel- Sure! Sora-They attacked him and knocked him unconscious...Daddy told me to hide and I hid behind a tree and he just went nuts and scared them off...He then carried him back to our hallow tree home and nursed him back to health. Axel- And I forever grateful for it. Sora-Of course, he freaked out and we had to calm him down. Axel- Y..Yeah I tend to do that when I'm scared Sora-Over the next few months we lived together as one happy family...until that tragic day... Axel- Yeah...it was so sad... Sora-I was practicing how to climb and got hungry and spotted an apple on a tree...so I climbed up it and got on the branch...then...it broke and I feel in a tar pit... Axel- And we saw it happen…and then I started to panic… Sora-They ran up to it and my dad tried to get me out with a stick...but I couldn't reach it...then he...he. Axel- *Places paw on his back* Sora-*starts crying* He dove in and got me to safety, but he went under and died! Axel- Ugh...And I couldn't get him… Sora-Mommy was already dead...and I was alone... Axel- That's when I told him about my...my...past... Sora-Yeah...I felt so bad for him... Axel- *Starts crying* And seeing Sora lose his dad...It felt like I lost my family all over again! Sora-I cried for a long time...and just wanted to end the pain...so I decided to end it forever... Axel- He told me that he was going for a walk alone in the forest, but I knew just what he was planning on doing Sora-I was as low as a pup could go, and wanted to be with daddy...so I walked up to the tar pit he died in and was getting ready to jump in and end my life... Axel- Then I had to stop him...But then we ran into bigger problems Sora-Right before I was about to jump in...I heard someone behind me, and thought it was Axel trying to talk me out of it...so I turned around to tell him off, but I was dead wrong. It was a...a...hunter! Axel- Yeah...They wanted him, and then that's when I showed up. Sora-I've never been so scared in my life...I ran as fast as I could...it's ironic, I was just about to end my life...and I was afraid of being killed... Axel- And that's when I saw him running from the hunters, and I knew I had to do something...I couldn't let him die…He was all I had left! Sora-He called me over and we hid in our house. Axel- And we stayed as quiet as we could, until we were spotted by the third hunter… Sora-We panicked and thought it was the end. Axel- And then he called his friends over! Sora-I hid behind Axel and closed my eyes. Axel- And I was ready for the worst… Sora-Then, he shot at us... Axel- Y...yeah.. Sora-But...against all odds he missed us... Axel- Yeah it was like...we had fate on our side for once... Sora-Yeah, but I'm almost certain it was my daddy protecting us… Axel- And for a minute there, I though the same thing. Sora-He gave up and we were safe... Axel- Yeah Sora-Yeah...and that's when we started to become a team. Axel- We made a pledge to save animals that needed us, so nothing like that could ever happen to anyone else. Sora-and over the next few months we saved countless lives. Axel- Yeah Sora-Then one day we heard about a group of pups that helped others. Axel- And a German shepherd police pup...who's name sounded very familiar to me. Sora-That's when we met them. Axel- The Paw Patrol. Sora-A lot of stuff happened and we found out that same police was Chase, Axel's baby brother! Axel- Yeah...I was so happy to see my baby brother again Matthew-Man, what are the odds of that!? Max- Who would have known? Axel- I...I don't know, but it did take him sometime to wrap his head around the fact that I was his brother. Sora-No kidding, it was just crazy! Axel- Yeah...And then we…we… Sora-Become members of Paw Patrol... Axel- Yeah Sora-And we got our jobs. Axel- Yep and we enjoy them a lot! Sora-Being a fox and am able to climb with ease, I'm their special tasks pup! What that means is that I go into places the other pups can't get to....like say, inside trees, caves and other tight areas Skye or Marshall can't reach, my pup pack has a grappling hook, and a claw arm, and my truck is a cherry picker. Axel- And since I spend most of my life in the forest with Sora I got the job of forest recuse pup...And I try my best to protect the forest and find any animals who are in trouble…my pup pack has a net and a Claw arm, and My truck is a rescue jeep. Sora-With a chainsaw and a huge claw arm. Axel- Yeah...The saw is for cutting down trees and the claw arm helps me keep them in place. Sora-Not much worth mentioning happened the next couple of days...until we found out that Rocky found a way to bring our families spirits back. Axel- Y…Yeah Max- Oh, and did that surprise you two in any way? Sora-What do you think!? Max- Hmm, I would say you two were very surprised. Sora-That's an understatement! Axel- At first I was extremely upset at Rocky. Sora-Yeah, we were so mad we threw our badges on the floor and stormed off! Axel- Yeah…It felt like we were going to leave as soon as we joined. Sora-But...he told us he did it for us, so we could see our families again. Axel- Yeah...Then I got really upset...more than the sadness I felt when I lost Chase. Sora-Same here... Axel- And that's when we found out what happened too...Rocky Sora-...He told us that he lost his parents in the same flood that killed Axel's... Axel- Y…Yeah so me and him are similar in a lot in same ways. Sora-So he and Chase was able to see them again...I was so happy for him! Axel- But I felt something’s wrong...Something was missing Sora-Oh yeah, they gave Axel a magic crystal to be able to call them whenever he or Chase wanted. Axel- Well yes that…But I thought I saw a couple more spirits after I met my mom and sister spirit for the first time, and it looked like two foxes and a pair of mixed breeds. Sora-Oh yeah, Rocky's parents showed up...and mine as well...I was just completely shell shocked…I mean, I barely knew my mom at all and seeing them together like that…it was just unreal. Axel- I knew that they wanted to see their kids, just as much their kids wanted to see them…so I called them both over to where our parents were one night and they saw them. Sora-For the first time in months...I was truly happy and just wanted that moment to last forever... Axel- And I was so happy for Sora...And whenever I see my little fox friend happy...no matter how bad my life has been… I was happy. Sora-...But...all good things come to an end... Axel- Yeah...And that happy moment went away, as...my…my… Sora-Monster of a father showed up! Axel- ...Yeah... Sora-*cries* He ruined everything and tried to kill Axel! Axel- *Cries* Yeah just like he wanted to before... Sora-Thankfully Daddy stopped him, and each of them decided it'd be for the best for them to leave forever...so we said our goodbyes. Axel- *Still crying* Y..yeah Sora-C-could you give us a minute? Max- Of course Matthew-let's go to commercial! Max- Now! The screen goes black and an add appears. Axel- *Howls sadly* Sora-*cries* D-daddy! *hugs Axel* Axel- M...Mommy! A...Angie! I don't even care about that monster of a pup that I was forced to call dad, but I...I miss you! *Hugs Sora* Matthew-Um guys, we're back. Axel- O...Oh Sora-S-sorry, we're good! Axel- Y...yeah Sora-Anyway, after we said our good-byes...and they faded away, four pictures fell from the sky. Axel- Yeah...It was all of us with our family...Well besides Sora's, his was a little different. Sora-No, yours and Chase’s were also different. Axel- Oh yeah, umm instead of me and Chase's dad begin in the picture it was…it was Sora's dad with our family! Sora-Yep, It had both our families minus Axel's other dad! Axel- Y...Yeah the only good picture without that monster!! Sora- Yep, it was me, Chase, Axel, Angie, Axel's mom, my mom and our dad. Oh wait, I think it also had Rocky and his family. I nearly forgot! Axel- Yeah, it was like we were one big happy family. Sora-Yep...I guess it was like a family photo. Axel- Y...Yeah, I really liked that picture Sora-Same here, I've got it hanging in my pup house! Axel- Me too! Sora-Not much happened after that, we slept under the stars...minus an embarrassing incident with me getting wrapped up in a sleeping bag. Axel- *Giggles* H…He looked like a baby fox burrito! Sora-Hahaha Yeah, you just needed some hot sauce and some sour cream! Axel- Hahah good one Sora…But at least you didn’t have to be a German shepherd burrito! Sora-*giggle* Oh wait, one last thing did happen! Axel- *giggles* W...What? Sora-My Teddy bear... Axel- Oh…Right right! Sora-Axel saw a strange green light in my pup house and we both went to check it out...and we found something I thought I lost forever. My teddy bear...I know it was a gift from Mommy...I was so happy that I had something left of her! *cries* Sora-S-sorry... Axel- Shh, it's ok Sora. Sora-T-thanks Axie! Axel- Anytime Sora! Sora-Well that's our story! Axel- Yup, unless we are forgetting anything… *Just then their pup tags went off* (Sora's is a purple one with a silver heart with a yellow outline, and Axel's is a dark blue one with a pic of a hand and paw shaking) Axel- Hello? Axel here. Ryder-Paw Patrol to the Lookout! Axel- Come on Sora that's Ryder! Sora-Oh right, coming! Bye! Axel- Bye now! With that they both ran off screen.